


The Falling of the Rain

by sparkling_cider



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_cider/pseuds/sparkling_cider
Summary: Rainy day Stucky ficlet. Enjoy!





	The Falling of the Rain

Steve has pneumonia, and Bucky’s hurrying home after work. 

He finds Steve sitting at a window drawing the way their street looks with the weird shadows cast by streetlamps distorted by the puddles and the way every passerby becomes a Figure. The apartment is too cold because Steve would have to get up to turn on the stove and he’s not quite up to that right now. 

Bucky makes sure that Steve’s warmed up before he even takes off his own wet clothes. Steve protests that he could totally cook dinner, just give him a second to stand up, and -- whoa, don’t worry the room will stop spinning in a moment Bucky don’t be like that I’m fine don’t be such a -- and then Steve falls over onto the bed. 

Bucky makes dinner before Steve recovers enough to argue again.

After dinner, they sit together on the couch. They’re not cuddling, per se, even if Bucky’s head eventually ends up on Steve’s lap while Steve works on shading his sketch and absentmindedly runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. The rain beats on the roof; someone’s having a fight down the block. Bucky doesn’t notice himself drifting off.

Some time later -- hours, probably -- Steve shakes him awake and pulls him to bed, and they fall asleep wrapped around each other.


End file.
